Que le spectacle continu
by bbpassion
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand les rideaux se ferment?


**Que le spectacle continu...**

Par : bbpassion

Mail :

Résumé : S/B.

Note de l'auteur : ce fanfic prend place lors de la saison 6 de Buffy, moment finale de « que le spectacle commence... » Se qui se passe pendant le générique et qu'on nous a caché. Suite alternative.

Disclaimer : Je signale en passant que les auteurs écrivent pour leurs plaisirs ainsi que le votre. Les personnages et les droits des séries ne leurs appartiennent pas. Les séries 'Buffy' et 'Angel' ainsi que les produits dérivés sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, Upn et la fox ........

**Chapitre 1**

Il croyait encore rêver! Ses lèvres étaient posées sur les siennes sans aucune résistance, par sa propre volonté. Il ne pouvait y croire. Au plus profond de lui-même, une chaleur étouffante l'envahie. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes! Il venait de lui sauver la vie. Chaque fois le même dilemme : son côté vampire demandait à la tuer mais son cœur, bien qu'il ne batte plus depuis longtemps, quémandait sa présence. Elle était bien là, il pouvait sentir son parfum qui le rendait fou et qu'il avait appris à reconnaître lors de ces longues nuits passées avec elle à faire des patrouilles. Il lui avait chanté voilà à peine quelques heures cette chanson qui révélait tous ses sentiments, il lui avait dit de demeurer loin de lui, de le laisser reposer en paix. Et maintenant, il ressentait toute cette chaleur humaine par le biais de ce baiser passionné. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir en ce moment. Il lui dévorait les lèvres. Il ne pourrait plus se passer de ce goût dorénavant. Elle l'embrassait de son propre chef. Il se souvenait de son goût sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'avait pris pour le Robot Buffy. Un baiser qu'il avait qualifié de récompense pour ne pas avoir révélé qui était la clé, rien à voir avec celui qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger. Un rêve éveillé.

Rien n'aurait pu rompe ce moment de pur bonheur pour le vampire peroxydé si ce n'était elle. Elle venait de quitter ses lèvres sans crier gare. Pourquoi? Il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il l'avait fait fuir. Malgré ses dons auditifs vampiriques, il était tellement subjugué par ce baiser tant désiré qu'il n'avait pas entendu ces pas. Maintenant, elle avait quitté ses lèvres, il avait perdu sa chaleur, sa délicieuse saveur, il l'avait perdu. Il ouvrit les yeux et elle n'était plus là. Elle avait quitté la ruelle mais lui était toujours là...

Buffy ne savait pas se qui venait de lui prendre. Pour la première fois depuis son retour du paradis, elle avait ressentie quelque chose et il fallait que se soit avec lui. Elle ne savait pas les raisons de ce baiser, pourquoi elle s'était jetée sur ses lèvres, sans doute parce qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie. Elle essayait de se convaincre, de trouver la raison pour laquelle elle avait succombée. Elle avait embrassé Spike!!! Elle ne le croyait pas encore. De plus, elle venait de se surprendre à y prendre plaisir. Elle se sentait tellement bien les lèvres sur les siennes. On aurait dit que la froideur de ce baiser lui permettait de tout effacer, de panser ses blessures, de lui faire tout oublier. Pourtant, elle avait entendu des pas qui avaient mis fin à ce moment d'intense contentement. Elle avait dû briser à contre cœur ce baiser. Elle avait levé les yeux pour que son regard confronte celui de son meilleur ami. Elle avait lu la déception, la honte... le mépris dans son regard... Elle ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. L'espace d'un instant, elle était partie. Ses pas l'avaient emmenée loin de cette ruelle laissant derrière elle, deux personnes en proie avec des questions sans réponse.

**Chapitre 2**

Buffy était toute désorientée et marchait sans but dans les rues de Sunnydale. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant? Elle aurait pu évincer ce baiser de sa mémoire et faire comme ci rien ne s'était passé. Elle avait une belle complicité avec Spike depuis son retour. Elle aurait réussit à le tenir à l'écart. Mais Alex? Elle savait très bien qu'il détestait le vampire au plus haut point. Il avait réussit à soutenir sa présence pendant son « absence » mais il avait très vite fait de le sortir du cercle. La tueuse étant de retour, il n'avait plus besoin de lui pour combattre le mal. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle maintenant? Et, pire encore, que pensait-elle d'elle? Elle avait embrassé son pire ennemi, celui dont elle devait débarrasser la race de la surface de la planète. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Buffy était tellement absorber par ses pensées qu'elle ne se souciait pas de se qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle avançait, plaçant les pieds l'un devant l'autre en n'ayant aucune direction précise à suivre quand soudain plus rien. Elle venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Ils se tenaient debout, l'un en face de l'autre, au beau milieu de cette ruelle déserte. Ils ne se disaient rien. Cela semblait irréaliste autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Spike ne pouvait croire qu'Harris venait de briser le meilleur moment de sa vie. Alex essayait de se convaincre que ce qu'il venait de voir ne se pouvait pas. Buffy n'aurait jamais embrassé une telle chose... un être sans âme... lui! Sans plus réfléchir encore sous le choc, Alex se dirige vers Spike et lui fracasse la mâchoire d'une bonne droite.

- « Comment as-tu osé lui toucher de la sorte? Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que tu ne fais pas partie de sa vie et que tu ne le feras jamais! Un être sans âme comme toi! Une chose... Je te conseille de t'effacer de l'entourage de Buffy car je ne me contenterai pas seulement d'un coup de poing la prochaine fois. Ne l'approche plus jamais... Jamais! Ce n'est pas une menace mais une promesse...»

Sur ces mots, Alex laisse le vampire sur le sol puis retourne à l'intérieur du bronze rejoindre les autres. Il était seulement sortit pour poser une question à Buffy lorsqu'il a découvert la scène. Il ne se souvenait plus de cette question et puis d'ailleurs, c'était maintenant le dernier de ses soucis. Il ne savait pas quoi faire... devait-il en parler aux autres ou tout simplement dissimuler le dernier événement? Tout ça était tellement irréel qu'il en était venu à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé? Comment Buffy avait-elle pu poser sa bouche sur celle de Spike? Il avait cru remarquer que leurs patrouilles duraient plus longtemps dernièrement mais il ne s'attendait pas à faire ça? Peut-être que son esprit divaguait un peu en ce moment.

- « Voyons Alex, Buffy et Spike ensemble, c'est ridicule... Un baiser ce n'est rien... Sans doute un contrecoup du démon chantant!!! » dit-il en se parlant à lui-même avant de pénétrer dans le bronze rejoindre le restant du groupe.

Spike regarda s'éloigner Harris loin de lui. Il ne pouvait rien lui faire. En ce moment, ce crétin d'Harris avait de la chance qu'il ait cette foutue puce dans le crâne. Il ne pouvait pas exprimer sa rage d'avoir été interrompu dans un moment aussi exceptionnel, un moment cruciale pour lui. Enfin Buffy lui démontrait de l'affection.

**Chapitre 3**

Buffy se réveilla avec un sérieux mal de tête. Elle m'y quelques secondes pour y voir clair. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait et ne se rappelait aucunement ce qui s'était passé. Les dernières choses qui lui revenaient à l'esprit étaient le surprenant baiser et le regard furieux d'Alex. Elle était couchée sur le sol à même le béton. Elle se leva malgré la migraine et se mit à examiner la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle était construite de béton. Une porte capitonnée se situait sur le mur en face d'elle. Elle pouvait voir qu'il y avait une petite pièce sous-jacente dans le mur qui servait de salle d'eau. Il y avait une pomme de douche au mur et une toilette mais rien d'autre ne pouvant être utile pour une fuite. Aucune fenêtre, aucune issue...

Une heure après son réveil, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de sortir de cette pièce. Elle était prisonnière et elle en ignorait la raison. Son ou ses ravisseurs connaissaient sa force puisque tout était capitonné et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Même sa puissance surnaturelle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Elle commençait à être impatiente, vraiment impatiente... Qui pourrait la retrouver ici? Elle ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait mis à part dans une cage sans issue. Elle espérait de toute ses forces que Giles trouve un moyen de la sortir de cette cage. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider dans cette situation. Elle commença à se remémorer les nombreuses apocalypses à lesquelles ils avaient échappé grâce à leur unité. La bande était une sacrée équipe contre le mal. Cette unité lui manquait grandement en ce moment. La solitude devait faire partie de la description de tâches d'une tueuse à l'origine mais Buffy avait toujours échappée à cette règle et l'isolement ne lui allait pas du tout. Au bout de plusieurs heures à hurler et tourner en rond, elle finit par s'endormir sur le pavée froid.

Le scooby était tous rassemblé pour une réunion pour une mise à jour des événements concernant le démon Sweet. Giles voulait vérifier si les derniers incidents arrivés à sa tueuse, accélération du temps, boucle temporelle et l'arrivée de tous ces démons étaient en rapport avec une nouvelle prophétie. Ils devaient faire des recherches sur le sujet. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience Buffy. Alex semblait agité. Willow s'en inquiéta et lui demanda :

- « Alex, tu es le dernier a avoir vu Buffy... elle t'a bien dit qu'elle faisait une courte patrouille avant de retourner chez elle? »

Devait-il leur dire ce qu'il avait vu? C'était le moment ou jamais... Soit il gardait cela pour lui, soit il avouait aux autres... Il décida finalement d'aller voir Spike avant de leur en dire plus. Peut-être était-elle aller le retrouver pour finir ce qu'il avait interrompu la vieille? Cette idée lui était répugnante.

- « Je vais aller m'informer au décoloré de service. Attendez-moi, ça ne sera pas long. »

Sur ce, il partit sans attendre le moindre commentaire. Il devait prendre le pouls de la situation auprès du vampire blond.

Spike avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Après le départ d'Alex, il avait essayé de suivre sa tueuse. Mais, malgré son odorat vampirique accru, il perdit sa trace au beau milieu d'une ruelle, comme si elle s'était évaporée. Et si elle le cherchait? Il se décida à retourner à sa crypte d'en l'espoir un peu fou de l'y trouver. Mais personne. Naturellement, elle avait eu un regard si étonné et honteux de s'être fait prendre à l'embrasser, pourquoi pensait-il encore qu'il avait une chance avec elle? Il avait passé le restant de la nuit à noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. Il se trouvait pathétique... Il se remémora son retour à Sunnydale après que sa Dru l'aie rejeté. Il avait parcouru tant de chemin depuis mais il se retrouvait au même point. Il pleurait encore un amour... Il n'était pas fait pour aimer voilà... L'amour lui tiraillait l'intérieur... Bien que son cœur soit mort, il aurait pu jurer l'entendre soupirer son amour pour elle... Buffy... encore et toujours... Les tueuses faisaient partie de sa vie, mais en aimer une, n'était-ce pas un peu du masochisme?

Il était perdu dans ses réflexions quand on fracassa l'entrée de sa crypte. La porte s'ouvrit sur la dernière personne au monde qu'il aurait aimé revoir, Alex. Il était beaucoup trop bourré pour vouloir recevoir cette visite saugrenue et aurait aimé disparaître mais trop tard, le jeune garçon se dirigeait déjà vers lui avec le regard menaçant.

- « Où est-elle? Que lui as-tu encore fait? »

Soudain le jeune homme discerna une forte odeur d'alcool qui émanait de la pièce. Et en regardant de plus près le vampire, il aurait dû s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas en état de discuter. Il était là le regard vaseux fixant le vide.

- « À ce que je vois, notre tueuse t'a mis dans un de ses états! »

S'en était trop, Buffy pouvait l'insulter mais pas ce minable d'Alex. Il avait anéanti sa meilleure chance auprès de la tueuse en interrompant leur baiser, il n'allait pas remettre ça ce matin. Il empoigna le collet du jeune homme et l'accula au mur. Un éclair de douleur lui transperça le cerveau, la puce... il l'avait oublier cette là... Malgré la migraine qui l'accablait, il serra les dents de rage et se lança dans un long monologue, aidé par sa maîtresse l'alcool.

- « Écoute bien la demi-portion... Tu me menaces et ensuite tu oses venir dans ma demeure sans y avoir été invité... C'est pratique pour vous les humains vous pouvez vous pointer le nez quand bon vous semble alors que nous, les vampires, devons attendre l'invitation... Toi... toi... si je n'avais pas cette foutue puce ça ferait longtemps que... Bon sang!... Tu es une nuisance dans ma vie... tu es un être pathétique encore plus que moi... je devrais te tuer pour ce que tu as fait hier soir...»

Sur ces mots, le vampire relâcha son étreinte et soupira. Il tituba légèrement en s'éloignant d'Alex et repris son discours...

- « Enfin je l'avais pour moi... elle était à moi seul... il a fallut que tu gâches tout... la chaleur de ses lèvres... tu ne pourras jamais comprendre... ressentir cette attraction qui réchauffe ton corps sans vie... l'impression de vivre de nouveau par ses lèvres... cette chaleur... elle me rejette puis m'embrasse... un miracle... puis tu arrives et elle se sauve... Sors d'ici et ne t'avise plus d'y remettre les pieds... je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait se passer si... enfin... Va-t-en...»

Spike se laissa choir sur le sol en tenant son visage dans ses mains. Il avait les yeux embués par les larmes et il n'allait pas laisser Harris le voir dans cet état. Alex resta bouche bée. Le vampire ne lui avait jamais parlé autant depuis qu'il le connaissait... Certes, ces propos étaient un peu décousus de logique mais d'une telle sincérité. Il se surprit à penser qu'il avait devant lui un homme blessé et non pas un vampire sans âme... Cette idée le lassa perplexe et dans un état de confusion le plus total. Il tourna les talons et quitta la demeure du vampire sans un regard.

**Chapitre 4**

Un autre jour commençait sur Sunnydale toujours sans aucune nouvelle de Buffy. La police de la ville n'avait toujours aucune trace de la jeune fille et mettait cette disparition sur le compte d'une fugue. Comme la jeune fille avait déjà cet antécédent, il était facile pour eux de relayer le problème vers cette solution.

Ca faisait maintenant trois jours que la bande n'avait eu aucune information sur la tueuse. La tension était forte au sein du groupe. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être enfuie! Quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé mais quoi? Chacun en son fort intérieur savait pertinemment que la tueuse était toujours vivante quelque part.

- « Alex, tu es certain que Spike n'a aucun rapport dans la disparition de Buffy? »

Il était exaspéré. Depuis sa dernière rencontre avec le vampire, il ne cessait de répéter les mêmes mots.

- « Pour la centième fois Willow, il n'a pas pu faire le moindre mal à Buffy dans l'état ou il se trouvait. Tu peux aller le voir si tu le désires mais moi je ne retourne pas voir le capitaine peroxyde.

- « Très bien... Je vais aller lui rendre visite. Il me parlera même si je dois aller jusqu'à m'abaisser pour le payer.

Giles venait à peine de finir cette phrase qu'il remis ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et quitta le Magic Box pour se diriger vers la crypte du vampire.

Durant ce temps, les quatre filles de la bande restées seules avec Alex tentaient tour à tour de lui arracher des parcelles d'informations. Se retrouvant pris entre sa petite copine, sa meilleure amie, la copine de celle-ci et la sœur de la disparue, il ne pu que se résigner à dévoiler les derniers actes de la tueuse.

- « Arrêter de me questionner à tour de rôle. C'est bon! Je capitule! Je me rends au cercle infernal des femmes questionneuses de ce monde. »

- « Il était temps car j'en avais plus qu'assez de te questionner sans arrêt. Je suis ta meilleure amie et celle de Buffy à la fin! »

- « Tu as raison... J'ai mis du temps à me décider mais là, je me lance... Vous savez le soir de sa disparition, je suis sorti pour lui demander une question... elle était en train de faire quelque chose et je l'ai interrompu... »

- « Dis-le Alex... Ca peut être important! »

- « C'est un peu particulier ce que j'ai à dire donc laisse moi le temps de choisir mes mots tu veux Will... et ne m'interrompez plus d'ici la fin de l'histoire sous aucun prétexte d'accord? »

Toutes les filles acquiescèrent d'un même signe de tête. À présent, elles étaient pendues à ses lèvres et ça rendait Alex nerveux. Il prit une bonne inspiration et se décida à tout lâcher d'un seul coup.

- « Alors voilà... Quand je suis sorti dans la ruelle derrière le bronze, Buffy était entrain d'embrasser Spike. En entendant mes pas, elle a mis fin au baiser, m'a regardé et elle s'est enfuit. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé car je pensais que j'avais peut-être mal interpréter ce que j'avais vu et je m'étais persuadé qu'il s'agissait de contre coup du démon chantant. Ensuite, le lendemain, je suis allé voir Spike pour lui faire cracher le morceau mais je n'ai pas eu à le faire... Il était tellement bourré qu'il m'a tout déballé d'un bloc. Je ne peux pas vous redire ce qu'il a dit mais je suis convaincu d'une chose, il ne ferait jamais le moindre mal à Buffy. »

L'auditoire féminin demeura un moment silencieux. Finalement, Anya brisa le silence.

- « Mais Giles est parti pour le faire parler... Il était énervé et dans ce temps là, sa galanterie anglaise en prend un coup. Je suis certaine qu'il ne va pas y aller de main morte sur le mort...

Non loin de là, dans la crypte du vampire, régnait une odeur pestilentielle de boisson. Il ne s'était pas arrêter de boire depuis le départ d'Alex. Il s'était persuadé qu'il n'aurait plus aucune nouvelle de la tueuse. Elle ne l'aimait pas. À quoi bon continuer? Il ignorait sa disparition. Il mettait son absence sur le fait qu'elle se répugnait de leur baiser échangé et qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir... jamais plus... Il avait troqué le sang contre l'alcool et dépérissait à vue d'œil. Il était affalé dans son fauteuil quand il entendit la porte de sa crypte s'ouvrir. Il se leva tant bien que mal et se retourna pensant trouver Alex du à l'odeur typiquement humaine et masculine que dégageait le visiteur inopportun.

- « Alex, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus venir... Mais... »

Le vampire n'eut pas le temps de finir son discours qu'il reçut une fléchette dans la poitrine et tomba inconscient sur le sol.

**A suivre...**

****

**_(Les auteurs sont toujours plus stimulés à écrire lorsqu'ils savent qu'ils sont lus... merci d'avance pour les reviews...)_**


End file.
